1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for picking up and laying down pipe sections, casing sections or the like employed during the drilling of a well or while other operations are being conducted in relation to a well such as an oil well or the like and more particularly to an apparatus for picking up a pipe section from a catwalk and conveying it to the drill rig or returning a pipe section to the catwalk from the drill rig and includes a draw works and cable assembly associated with the catwalk and a supporting post oriented in the rathole pipe in the drill rig floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling of elongated pipe or casing sections has long been a problem when making up or breaking down an elongated, multiple section string such as is used in oil well drilling and other procedures associated with oil wells and other wells. In view of the elongated nature of the pipe sections and the weight thereof, the pipe sections cannot be effectively handled without utilization of mechanical devices. Many devices have been developed for handling pipe including my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,286, issued Dec. 1, 1964 and 3,169,645, issued Feb. 16, 1955 and other devices and apparatuses have been disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,009, issued Mar. 13, 1927, 2,201,813, issued May 21, 1940; 2,425,292, issued Aug. 12, 1947; 2,539,751, issued Jan. 30, 1951; 2,690,046, issued Oct. 5, 1954; and 3,065,865, issued Dec. 27, 1962.
While the previously known devices have improved the handling techniques and apparatuses and have been used extensively, problems still exist in effectively and efficiently handling pipe sections in a manner which is not only efficient but also will insure the safety of personnel on the catwalk, drill rig floor and the like.